Roosterblocked
by TerrierLee
Summary: Gem does not approve Flynn. Spoilers for Not So Simple, Flynn/Gemma.


Roosterblocked

AKA

Four Times Flynn was Roosterblocked and the One Time He Wasn't

* * *

1.

The Road Attack Zord was fully functional and didn't cause too much trouble against the Hammer Bot. Dr. K confiscated it after they returned to the Garage, claiming she wanted to examine it some more before the next Venjix attack.

With the day over, Flynn retired to his shared room with Scott. Things were definitely looking up, especially after getting the Road Attack Zord to work. He would have never gotten it done without Gemma...

"Well, I'm turning in!"

"Me too!"

He heard someone, probably Gem, running up the stairs outside the Rangers' sleeping chambers. Flynn looked at some designs for future projects laid out on his desk. He wondered...

Hopping off his bed, he popped his head out of his room's doorway, finding Gemma scribbling something in her silver notebook. "Gemma!"

She looked up, her mouth slacked open like she was broken out of a serious trance. Flynn pushed back against the doorframe, "Um, would you be keen to... giving me a hand building some more Venjix destroying upgrades?"

Gem had backtracked during Flynn's question, his eyes narrowed while Series Blue shifted on his feet, throwing a hand out, "Say... this weekend?"

Gemma grinned, "I'd love to!" before turning to look at her brother, who was looking down, biting his lower lip, "But... I'm helping Gem with-"

"Lots of other stuff." Gem finished, looking back up in time to settle a glare on the mechanic, making obvious where he stood on who Gemma hung out with, before retreated back into their shared room.

Flynn kept a slight smile on his face, his head almost nodding in understanding, as Gemma gave a sheepish grin before she, too, went to her room.

The smile dropped from Flynn's face. Well that was... disappointing.

2.

Some time after the arrival of the Boom Happy Twins, the Rangers managed to convince an unwilling Dr. K into joining them for a Movie Night. Ziggy made enough popcorn for everyone, taking a bowl for himself before settling down on the recliner. Summer dragged Dillon over to the love seat, the half robot following willingly. Gemma pulled Dr. K over to the couch, leaving one spot open.

Scott, Flynn and Gem were pointing out which movies to watch, settling down for a classic. As the three walked over to the TV area, Scott telling Gem the finer points of the movie, Gemma looked up. She grinned, holding up a hand and motioning one of them to come sit next to her. Flynn blinked. He glanced at the two discussing the film and back at Gemma. She gave a small giggle, nodding as she pointed at him.

Flynn smiled beginning to walk ahead of Scott and Gem, nearing the couch, was just about to sit when Ranger Gold plopped down next to his sister. The simple mechanic blinked, shooting a look behind him, wondering how Gem got from next to Scott to the couch so quickly. Gemma glanced at her brother, drawing her lower lip in to suck on it, before giving Flynn a shrug.

Scott came up from behind, "What's going on?"

Ranger Blue just shook his head, feeling the stare Gem was giving him, "Ah, nothing. I was about to sit down." He managed to grab a bowl of popcorn from Ziggy, who was arguing with Dr. K about how eating popcorn covered in butter and salt was bad for a person's health, sitting down on a bean bag chair. Scott tilted his head, not asking any questions. He put the movie on, finding a second bean bag chair and sitting down next to Flynn.

3.

"Doc, there's no food."

Dr. K sighed, pausing her work to give Ziggy a deadpan look, "There should be adequate food supplies. Dillon and Summer completed their requisite shopping mission several days ago."

Ranger Green folded his arms, leaning just enough that was too close for comfort, "Yeah, but there's no more popcorn. Or soda."

A hand fell on Ziggy's shoulder, forcing to back off away from Dr. K and turn around, "That's what happens when you make too much popcorn for a movie night." Flynn winked at the woman sitting in front of the computer, "Don't worry Doc, I'll run down to the grocery store. Popcorn, right?"

Ziggy nodded, "Yeah! Thank Flynn!"

"Flynn's going to the store?"

The three turned, finding Gemma walking into the control area. "Yeah," Ziggy nodded, looping an arm around Flynn's shoulders, "This guy here offered to get me more popcorn!"

Ranger Silver grinned, "Oh, cool." She glanced back a second, "Mind if I tag along? I need to get something too."

Flynn looked back at Dr. K, who was using this opportunity to her advantage, typing furiously on the keyboards, turning back to face Gemma. "Sure, just let me grab my wallet and we'll be on our way."

"On your way where?"

Gemma whipped around, finding her brother looming behind her. She slipped a smile on, "Oh, just down to the store. Ziggy wants some popcorn!"

Ranger Gold's eyes moved an inch, finding their Green member bothering Dr. K once again about something trivial, refocusing his gaze back to Flynn. "I can go, too. I also have to get something."

Dr. K waved a hand, partially to okay the arrangement and to get Ziggy to stop bothering her. "Fine, fine. Gem and Gemma can go."

Gem nodded, grinning as he headed back into the Garage area. Gemma mouthed 'sorry, next time' at Flynn, quickly following after her twin. Ranger Blue sighed.

"Flynn, your assistance is required. Ranger Green will provide backup."

"On it, Doc."

4.

It was a normal day in Corinth, but a not so normal day for the Rangers. They successfully defeated another Venjix Bot, a distorted version of nun-chucks, both Ziggy and Scott voiced their disbelief at the designs of Venjix's Attack Bots, but this one definitely took the cake.

Flynn had taken a particularly nasty hit, dropping his morph in the process. The Rangers had managed to draw the monster back, forcing it to return to Venjix, making a retreat for themselves. When they returned to the Garage, Dr. K had Flynn escorted to the medical section. He was wrapped in bandages around his torso, leaving him without a shirt until his wounds were healed enough.

Scott rested a hand on an unbruised shoulder, "Rest up, Flynn." He gave an encouraging smile, giving his friend a soft pat, "Okay you guys, let's give Flynn some space."

He got nods in response, everyone starting to file out of the room. Dr. K placed a cup filled with water and a plate with some pills on the table next to the bed. "These are for any pain you may experience. Take them at separate intervals." She smiled secretly, something not mainly seen on the doctor's face, "Although I have not informed the colonel of the existence of these pills, there are no foreseeable side effects, as long as you do not ingest the entire container in one instance." And then she left.

Gemma hung back, clasping her hands in front of her. Her brother had left along with the others, Ziggy forcing him into a conversation. She walked up to the bed, sitting at the available seat. "I'm sorry, Flynn."

He turned his head, "Why?"

She looked down, "It was my fault you got hit."

Flynn began to shake his head, but stopped at the flare of pain, "Ah, no you didn't. You were busy with Grinders; there was no way you could have seen that Bot about to attack you." He winced, closing his eyes, "Besides, I don't think your brother would be happy if I let you get hurt."

Gemma looked up. She leaned forward, her hand reaching out to hold Flynn's. His eyes opened, and for a moment, all they did was stare at each other. One of them squeezed their joined hands.

"Thank you, Flynn."

Ranger Blue smiled, "Anytime, lass."

There was a knock at the door. Gemma pulled her hand free, finding Gem peering into the room, "Gemma, Dr. K needs us." He shot a quick look at Flynn, "She also sent me to tell Flynn to take his medicine."

Flynn began to lift a hand, "Thanks Gem." Gemma gave him a smile, slightly reluctant to leaving, but followed after her brother nonetheless.

5.

There was one great thing about being a Ranger, Flynn mused as he busied himself around the kitchen. It was only a few days ago that he could barely turn his head. He took an apple from a bowl, already beginning to cut it into slices when he heard footsteps.

Flynn looked up from his smoothie makings, surprised to find Gemma awake at this hour. Those pills he received lessened the pain, but after he was better, he was stuck with slight insomnia. Dr. K said it would only last for a few days, so in the meantime, while everyone was still asleep, he got up and thought he would make some celebratory smoothies.

Though, maybe making them at four in the morning wasn't the best idea ever.

Ranger Silver padded over to the kitchen area, she had slippers similar to Dr. K, only they looked like cuddly little tigers. She wore a tank top, a unicorn drawn on the front, and her sweatpants were decorated with hand-made rainbows.

Flynn tried to hide a smile by turning away, focusing on the apple slices, "Hey Gemma. I like your sweats."

He could already see her beaming at the compliment, "Thanks. Gem and I made them. You should see his."

At that, he couldn't help it. Flynn started to laugh, just imagining the image of Gem in rainbow covered sweatpants. "Hey, does he have stuffed tiger slippers too?"

He looked back, just in time to see his companion shake her head, "Nope. His are chickens!"

Flynn put down his knife, facing around. "Do they make those?"

Gemma nodded, "Dr. K helped us find them."

"Wow."

She beamed again, "So what are you making?"

"Ah," Flynn realized, finding his apples already turning a bit brown, "Smoothies, since I'm all better now."

"It's the middle of the night."

"Yes, Doc gave me some meds, and now I can't sleep."

"Oh."

Flynn jumped a bit, while he was returning to the apples, Gemma had walked over, peering at what he was doing from over his arm, "It looks delicious."

He grinned, "They are. Here." He grabbed a stray tiny umbrella, placing it just above her left ear. "It suits you," he grinned at that, getting the same in response. Gemma found another, doing the same to the mechanic.

They laughed a bit, only stopping when Gemma went over to the counter, watching the Blue Ranger finish making two smoothies. He placed one in front of her, and took a long sip of his own, "Go on, they're really good."

She smiled, taking the straw in her mouth and sipped.

"It's yummy!"

"Ain't it, though." Flynn lifted his glass in cheers.


End file.
